The Books of Oyja I: The Tenju
by Elixir Phoenix
Summary: Carrie Minaz murders 5 people and Kuhn Tenju offers her a way out. Later, Carrie gets transported into Tenju Hell and starts off on her journey as Slave Oyja. Here she shall meet Padawan Kino Falleen female, Liem Tenju Yuuzhan Vong male, and Slave Kie
1. Meeting of The Tenju

The bodies were down and my heart was dank. Innocence gone and a day ahead that would be hard to face because of my crime. Blood was on my hands that I couldn't erase. I did the murders out of personal hate and not for pay.

I had noticed for awhile that I was becoming…uncontrollable. The tiniest motion setting me rolling downward. It was hate that gripped my soul so hard I felt it ripping into me. It came out and in as it pleased. Finally, I couldn't hold it in. Lashing out and all these people dead. I felt some grime satisfaction and also great sorrow because the deed was now done.

Life was over for me. There was nothing to live or die for. Life and death were nothing to me now. I got up and leaned against a wall. Human blood spilled by human hands. What was there to do?

"Aren't you looking at life a little too blindly, Carrie Minaz?" A voice asked. I turned around quickly and saw a human male with black hair and robes that were tattered.

"What do you mean? I see life as it really is. I don't need anyone's help." I replied. He smiled at me.

"Why did you kill them then?" He asked and smirked. I was speechless and looked blankly. There was no reason for the killing. No reason at all. "I can make you see more clearly. Make you able to see the only way for you."

This would've made me afraid before but now I was at the end. "What deal can you make that would override my problems?"

He walked over to me. "The way of the Tenju. The way of being able to look through brick walls and communicate between time and space. The way of being able to defeat death itself."

"I don't need to defeat death or talk to anyone. I only need myself." I replied.

"This is fine. Think it over." He said, laughed, and walked away. He would not win over me. I would not allow him to. Even though I was a girl of 15, I wouldn't let him rule me.

I took some food with me and went my own way. It had started to snow and all was bleak. A raven flew overhead. Odd. Nothing, most likely. You're just spooked because of the man. I hadn't recognized him. I had made some enemies but none like that.

The raven flew overhead again.

I was on a back road that was covered in snow and was not usually used. I doubted that anyone would come by. I thought that anything to make me forget this hardship was a good thing. Anything.

The raven flew overhead and landed right in front of me. Was it the same one? It started to change. It grew in size and it's feathers changed into human skin and clothes that were like the mysterious man's. The hair was also the same dark black.

I drew back a little but then stopped myself. I'm already dead so why worry?

"I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Kuhn Tenju. A messenger only and a friend to some." He crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do for you?"

"I want nothing, really. Just a way to forget all of this." Kuhn stared at me.

"Memory is very important, Carrie." He said. "Without memory you do not know who you are and that means your identity is lost forever."

"But nothing is worth remembering." I argued. Who would want memory of killing? What would be the point?

"The smallest thing can make everything clear. Even the soothsayers can't say exactly what will affect what. All they know is that without identity you are nothing but a grain of sand."

"What's bad with a grain of sand? It feels no pain. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"But where will you go afterwards? You'll have nothing. You'll have gained nothing. You have to have an aim for something. Or else life is nothing."

"Life is nothing already!" I yelled to Kuhn. He then took my hand.

"Let me show you something." He said and then took me off the road to a small town with a café. The scent of the coffee was overpowering. I noticed some police officers that must have been sent to find out who did the murders. One was a Squib and his partner, a JN-66, was hovering by the speeder. "I can make you free and have no trouble with the law."

Suddenly a moocher came out of the café and two more officers, both Dashades, followed it. I was worried that I would be noticed but my fear was not needed. The Squib looked at the moocher and sighed. "Not him again. Ver," The Squib said. "This is the last time. There have been 5 murders committed."

The moocher shook its head and said, "I know nothing. I wasn't by there today!" It squirmed but couldn't get away. It was taken into the speeder and they went away. Kuhn must have felt happy to see my position.

"They will find you, Carrie, and I promise you, the law is harsh. I've been on both sides of it; the good and the bad. I was a lawyer on Arbra." Kuhn smiled. "They are trying to better themselves and in doing so will only kill themselves more quickly."

Time stopped for me and I felt a great change coming on. "I don't want to be imprisoned, Kuhn, this is what I ask of you." I said.

"And it shall be done." He promised.

Author's Note: Tenju, I think, are actually shape shifting demons in Japan. The only thing I kept the same about the tenju is the shape shifting part. I got the name Kuhn from the day of my SATs. I didn't bring a book, dumb me, and so I looked around the room. My eyes wandered to the board and I saw the name Mrs. Kuhn. I liked the name Kuhn and so I kept it.


	2. Crash and Betrayal

It had been about 3 standard years after Kuhn Tenju had freed me. I had escaped, and the moocher, Ver, had been taken in my place. I should feel bad about it, but I don't. I have been able to conjure some small powers that came along with Kuhn. It wasn't much, but I felt more alive having it. Having something to use.

The deaths were something foreign to me. I was traveling in deep space. I was resting my ship so I could figure out where to go. A Caim, by the name of Lum Ka, had been chasing me. I had killed a friend of his before.

I was looking over things very fast. Star systems went through my head. Luckily, I had some of the most up to date star maps. One caught my attention. It was a planet near the core. A very little known one that I didn't think many people knew about. The planet was Coruscant. That was where I would go.

I went into hyperspace and breathed. I felt tired sitting in the pilot seat. My ship, the Tenju, had a pilot room, a sleeping quarter, kitchen, and bathroom. I stared at the controls and got up. The silver of the ship radiated with power.

I walked out of the pilot room, went to the left, and into the kitchen. In the kitchen were some food supplies and a computer that was linked to the holonet. The holonet linked each planet. But it didn't work half the time. My computer recorded the holonet whenever it could and then would file the information into different files. I got some coffee and sat down at the computer.

I looked up everything I could about Coruscant. It seems the planet was on none of the major charts. It was defiantly not a place to land. It had volcanoes blowing every second and very high heat. It would be a good place to hide.

Sipping up the last of my coffee I went and looked up Lum Ka. The picture of him showed a round head with the mouth pointing out. He was covered with brown and black fur. His eyes looked like that of a feline. Lum did not look like a happy man.

After that I cleaned up and prepared to exit hyperspace. I had to make five different exists to make sure I stayed on course. I went to the pilot room and made sure each jump was safe. I finally arrived at Coruscant and checked my sensors.

There seemed to be something and I checked it out on my sensors. It was behind me! I tried to out maneuver it. It shot at me and I dodged. I knew I couldn't keep this up and live. I felt the power that Kuhn had given me and tried to push the ship.

One of the ships' engines went out and the other ship went off course. I put all the speed I could get out of the Tenju and went to hide myself in Coruscant's scant atmosphere. There was great wind and it was very bumpy.

My head hurt and I checked to see if anyone could see me. No one could. I found a relatively calm area and hovered over it. I turned on the holonet recordings. Nothing big was happening. A new order, the Jedi Order, seemed to be taking shape. Civil war was breaking out in a system and explorations were being set up on every planet. I made double sure none were coming here.

I looked down at the landscape. It was full of lava and volcanoes. It was active and not very welcoming. It was a good place to hide, though. The rocks seemed to be a blackish red with heat filling them.

Out of nowhere a ship shaped like a dragon came and went after me. I was buffeted left and right. I went up and down and tried to loose sight of the ship. I passed by a volcano and almost got fried. The dragon ship blasted at me. It took out most of my shields!

The next volcano I went by did get me. I can not describe the extreme agony I went through. I felt myself dying. I saw, through a haze, myself going to another place. I felt like nothing was wrong and yet I felt a pain that didn't come from my body but from my soul. I felt it being ripped out of me and I went with it.

I was on a bed in a metal room. "What happened?" I asked.

"The Tenju took you're soul." The walls replied. "You shouldn't have made the deal."

Author's Note: For Lum Ka's description I tried to make it sound like one of a Cammaasi, which are a very peaceful people. I love the image of Coruscant being a planet not yet explored because it's so different from the image we usually see of it.


	3. The Naming

I didn't feel good and my stomach felt like it was going to burst. Reality had seemed to leave me and I didn't want to let it go. How can you let something go that you based your whole life on? The talking walls were silent now. There was no door that would allow me to get out. There seemed to be no air to breath nor anything to hear.

Part of the wall seemed to split itself open, creating a hole. A creature with two tentacles on its head, green skin, and seemed to be a female came in. It was carrying a tray that held a large white crystal. Though the crystal, at first, seemed to be nothing it radiated with power. The creature walked to me and put the crystal on my forehead.

I screamed as the crystal melded with my forehead. Skin peeled away to allow way for the crystal. The creature cut off the extra pieces of skin. "I am a Twi'lek female." She said. "I am to have no name because if I do have one it'll interfere with the process."

"What process?" I asked.

"It does not matter. It is a process that Master Tenju commands to be done." She said.

"The process of renaming you." The walls said. I stared at them. "I'm Herm Tenju. I have completed my training and have chosen this occupation."

"Being walls is an occupation?" I said in amazement. This was a strange place.

"No," Herm said. "I guard your soul until you're renamed. It's no use having a slave if you can't control them properly."

I tried to stand up but the Twi'lek kept me done. I was no one's slave! "I'm no one's slave!" I yelled.

"You signed on when you asked for Kuhn Tenju's help. Do you not know how we work?" Herm asked. "I know how hard it is. But it'll be over and you may become a Tenju."

"Damn the Tenju!" I yelled. "I would rather be dead!" Herm was quiet and I waited for something. I felt some of my spirit leave me. I felt myself changing. The Twi'lek left us. "I fear death nor life. I would rather be dead or alive than in between."

On one of the walls appeared a planet. As the image went into the planet I saw giant buildings destroyed and covered with vegetation. It seemed abandoned but alive. "This is Yuuzhan'tar which was once named Coruscant. It is neither dead nor alive." Herm said.

"I'm not a planet." I argued.

"But you are in the middle. You share the same connection as Yuuzhan'tar/Coruscant. Both of you are neither alive nor dead. You are coming into a new day." He paused and the image became just another wall. "What is your name?"

I thought about it. I saw images of the dead bodies, and I saw all of the people alive and well. I saw them laughing. "I am destruction. I kill the good that exists and replace it with ruin." I felt something reach into my mind.

"Yes," Herm said. "You are destruction. I see much sadness in you. What is another of your names?"

I saw a pet I had owned. Its name had been Naz. Naz had always comforted me in times of trouble and I had helped him. Naz had been a Torw, a creature that was a reptile and had mossy skin. Naz had been wise, for a Torw, and had helped me with projects. Naz had died because of old age. "I am keeper of pets. I had a pet that decided to stay by me."

The same sense of someone going through my mind and looking through it like a computer file came to me. "You inspire loyalty and goodness. Strange contradiction." Herm mused. "I'll look to see if the name I have chosen is already taken."

"What do you mean already taken?" I asked.

"No two names of Tenju, Padawan, or Slave are alike." Herm replied. A few moments later he said, "No. Not taken." I felt a strange sensation of my body becoming what it once was. A hole in the wall opened. "Go through and follow the black line in front of you."

As soon as I went through the hole a black line appeared right in front of my face. It was made of darkness, that I could tell, but how it came to be I did not know. I walked through a hallway of gold that spooked me with its beauty. I reached a staircase of metal and went down it. It was steep and when I came out I was in what appeared to be a waiting room.

Sitting in the counter was a creature with green scales and long black hair tied in a topknot. It looked at me. "Come on." It growled. Cautiously, I went over fearing for my soul. The counter was home to not much else but a black pad and a computer. The creature looked at me. "Put your hand on the pad." I did this and I felt a shiver. "You're name is Slave Oyja."

"What?!" I yelped. "There has to be a mistake my name is-"

"I don't really care what your name is, okay, Oyja. I wouldn't care if you were a direct messenger of the Force. The point is, your name is Slave Oyja." It motioned me out of the room. As I walked out I realized I was in a place that was beyond reality.

Author's Note: I have read, in some books, about the importance of names. In the Earthsea novels (Ursula K. LeGuin) some of the people don't give away their names because of other people having control over them. In this chapter, you can see that names are one of the most important things in Tenju society. Tenju will change the name of their captives just so the Tenju can have power over them.


	4. Rules

The amazing city struck me at once. The sky was not just sky but the combining matter of time and space. The buildings, I swear, were living beings like Herm Tenju. There were humans and many other creatures on the streets; some appeared to be Slaves, like me. A creature, similar to the one that had given me my name, walked up to me. "Are you Slave Oyja?" It asked.

I grimaced. "That is my name! But I am no Slave!" I shouted. This made the creature laugh.

"Oyja, I command you to call me master." It said. I shivered but I said it. Even though I fought it, I had fallen. "As you can see, Slave Oyja, names are powerful things. I am your new master. My name is Padawan Kino. I am a Falleen female."

I followed it, though I wished not to. "There are three major classes in Tenju Hell." I held back a snicker. "Slaves, which are the lowest class, have no freedom and must obey any Tenju or Padawan."

"But aren't you all Tenju?" I asked. This brought to mind Herm saying that I could become a Tenju. Weird.

"No! Tenju is a ranking. No person that is the rank of Padawan or Slave can call himself or herself a Tenju. The crime for doing so is very high. One Slave that called himself a Tenju was killed by being fed to a rancor." Kino said. "Padawan is the next highest ranking. A Padawan means you are taking training under a Tenju. Most Padawans are fighters."

"What are the others?" I asked. We passed by some shops that were selling the oddest items. A metal thing with a round end and the other end was straight but had points sticking out.

"The others deal with communications. Communications are often difficult to maintain since we are in no exact when or where. You could even say we don't live in any when or where."

"But, where are we then?" I asked. A Twi'lek passed by carrying a bag. I didn't want to imagine what was in it.

"We are in Master Tenju's mind. If he is destroyed, a new Master Tenju will take its place. But that is very rare. Only once before it has happened and that time is long ago, to my clock." Kino answered. "Tenju is the highest ranking possible. All Slaves and Padawans reach for this position. But your time of becoming one is far in the future."

We went into a little shop that had the atmosphere of a dung heap. I tried to hold my breath, but it didn't help. The walls were brown and moldy; the floor covered with a carpet that had dragons all over it, and objects that chilled me to my soul. I shivered. A creature all covered with brown fur and not looking very friendly appeared behind the counter. It growled something at Kino.

"We need this Slave's crystal removed." It growled some more. "Yes, Tenju, I know it doesn't seem like it needs removal, but Kuhn Tenju wants to flaunt his power and that means the crystal has got to go." It growled some more and touched the crystal. "Okay, I'll pay you extra."

I was directed to sit in a chair. The chair was made of metal and felt very warm. The creature took out a gray thin piece of rock along with a sharp knife. It muttered some words and tapped the rock three times on the crystal. The knife was then used to get the crystal out of my head.

Blood poured all over. Every crevice in the floor was getting watered. A water plant would've drowned. How could I have this much blood? The creature growled at Kino. Suddenly, all the blood went into my body and I was pushed harshly back into the chair. A piece of green cloth was put on the hole. The cloth grew warm and I felt it become skin. Kino paid the Tenju and we walked out.

We finally reached what looked like a palace. There were some bushes that were fiery red and gold. Wind rustled the leaves. The building seemed to be made of volcanic rock; lava seemed to still flow through it. Kuhn Tenju walked to greet us.

"Padawan Kino, thank you. I assume this is your Slave?" Kuhn said as though disappointed. He looked at me and I stared harshly at him. I hated him so much!

"This is Slave Oyja, Tenju." Kino said and bowed.

"Ddddd…" Kuhn started and then straightened out. "Delighted to see you."

"Traitor!" I yelled. Hate poured through me and I wish I could lash out. I wanted to see him dead. Kuhn showed no more of his emotions and Kino directed me into a small room. The bed was horribly kept, the walls were peeling, and the window looked unto a perverted chapel.

The chapel was a dark black and had a gray roof. The doors seemed to be made of skin and the doorknobs of bone. Bushes of bright green and grass of gold seemed in sharp contrast to the chapel. "Slaves never go in that chapel, Oyja, unless directed to do so." Kino said. I wondered who would want to go in there anyway. I would never go in there.

Kino then handed me a piece of paper that said:

Vermin all around 

Their blood is spilt easily

Running from all harm

"This is what a Slave is. Remember your place." Kino said and then left me.

Author's Note: This chapter started out more pleasant because I picked up from where the last chapter ended. I think Tenju Hell is a bad place but that doesn't diminish its beauty. I used some foreshadowing in this chapter, although what it foreshadows is a long ways away. The haiku at the end I made up especially for this series. You'll see more haiku later on!


	5. The Big Mistake

Padawan Kino picked up a walking stick that had symbols of power etched into it. She had made it herself. Careful work had brought out what, I thought, was a masterpiece. Since I was a Slave, Kino didn't take much heed of my words. I sat on a wooden bench as she twirled the walking stick with her fingers. Kuhn Tenju had been practicing with Kino for hours on end. Still, Kino said she needed more practice.

I picked up a silver dagger. The handle had the skin of a Rodian on it and I loved it very much. Waving it back and forth I could tell it held much power. Kino was impressed by my skill but would never say so out loud. I felt like a good fight. There wasn't much to do and I was getting restless.

"Padawan Kino," I said and she turned to me. "Are you up for a little battle? You've been practicing and I think it would be a good idea if you practiced, on a living target."

"A Slave is of no worth, Oyja, I would rather eat a Bantha." Kino replied. I knew she would love to kill me and so she wanted the battle. Kino made a light appear above the walking stick. It turned red then black and I felt heat come off it. She wanted me dead! But she didn't want to drop out of Kuhn's favor. "This room needs to be cleaned up, Slave Oyja." I took my cue.

I looked at all the broken objects on the floor. Some were ancient while others were practically brand new. There were magical items that could take on different forms, an excellent way to practice. I conjured up a dustpan and Kino mentally slapped me. "You will not use magic! You are a Slave!" I couldn't argue, so I looked around for a broom. I found one and started to sweep.

Most of the objects were hard to sweep up, since they cut through the broom. I got some gloves and threw those pieces out of the window. Kino was just looking at the walking stick. If I got my hands on that I could get out of here! But I was bound by my name. If I could change that, I would be free!

As soon as I was done Kino walked up to me. Her scaly green skin reflected false daylight. "I think you may wonder what brought you down this path. Anyone would, even a Slave. I want you to know about the deal you made."

"The deal with Kuhn Tenju." I growled. I felt like spitting on his name and reputation. I wanted to ruin it! Bring it all down!

"Yes." Kino said. "Whenever you make a deal with a Tenju, your soul is forfeit. That is one of the great hidden rules about Tenju deals."

I was surprised. What dumb society did I get taken into? "You mean, just because I made a deal with a Tenju my soul gets taken?"

"The only ones that would make a deal with a Tenju, are the weak. The ones that seek power for power's sake." Kino grasped the walking stick tightly. Hate boiled in her soul, or what she had of one. I did not like this Falleen.

"So you're weak, Kino?" I asked and she hissed in reply. "How else could you have gotten here? You said only the _weak_ come and you're a Padawan. My thought is only logical."

" I am not weak, _Slave _Oyja. I do not share your fate." Kino stopped outside at a ruined garden. "Clean this garden up, Oyja." Without any choice, I set to work.

The work was very boring. Granted, the vegetation was exotic but it was lacking soul. I saw a fellow Slave come to me. Her name was Slave Kiem. Kiem was a Twi'lek and was very loyal, which was her major fault. She never questioned _anyone_ whom she admired. I questioned even the people I trusted. Kiem stood looking at me. "Are you going to help or just stand there?" I asked.

" I was not asked to help you, Oyja. I just felt like coming here because it's one of my few free times." She sighed. She touched a blackened bush with silver in its branches. "I loved this garden before it was destroyed. I cherished it, but now it's gone." Kiem was referring to the two Padawans that had battled here before. I considered those two lower than myself.

"It was wonderful." I said. The sky was getting darker. "The bushes used to light up the night and show people the way. The garden enjoyed Slaves, Padawans, and Tenju! If only places like this could last. If only the good we know could stay. If only we could overthrow our Masters!" I was surprised at what I had said.

"Slave Oyja, our Masters care for us! They give us shelter and food." Kiem replied.

"In our sweat and blood. How honorable is it for us to throw down our lives for people that don't care for us at all? They only use us to better themselves."

"But why? How did someone like Kino become a Padawan? She was once a Slave, like us." That got me thinking. Why would they promote people they thought as good as dirt, or whatever the dirt here really was. "Oh, Oyja, Kuhn Tenju wants to see you." I groaned. I quickly finished up my work and left for Kuhn.

I met Kuhn Tenju in a fabulous ballroom. Tables lined with exotic foods were by the walls. You could see where the band was going to play and Kuhn was standing in the middle of the room. Walking over I bowed to him. I felt a fire raging through me and I was surprised at my own outward calmness.

"I know your troubles, Slave Oyja, and I also know how well you're doing. You are doing better than Padawan Kino. You are one of the most independent Slaves." I was wary of Kuhn's praise. What was his trap? "Do you know how a Slave becomes a Padawan?"

"No." I replied. This question had always troubled me. How Padawans, who were once Slaves, could treat their former position so badly.

"The difference between a Padawan and a Slave is simply the mindset. A true Slave never questions their masters, but a Padawan does. I hear you've been questioning quite a lot lately." Kuhn smiled. "Just as I imagined. A Padawan also has great magical potential. Strength in both areas is needed. Do you want to do battle?" I was shocked! A Tenju asking to fight me!

I picked up my dagger and watched it glowed. The green handle sparkled and I went into attack position. But Kuhn only stood there. It looked like he could wait forever. Looking over him I plunged, but then was pushed back suddenly. I then threw all my focus onto mental protection and was knocked out by Kuhn's fist.

I woke up in a hospital wing. Kino's Falleen form looked down on me, angrily. I had a giant bruise on the side of my head, but I was slowly coming around. "Slave Oyja, I have something to say to you from Kuhn Tenju." Kino said, and I listened intently. "You have the potential to become a Padawan and your Slavehood is soon ending."


	6. Acklays

I stood in front of Kuhn Tenju and Padawan Kino was in front of him. There had been an argument earlier, when Kino didn't want to go to patrol an area of the city. The outer layer of the city was very close to the 'outside'. "Kino, you are a Padawan and yet you would rather have this Slave go in your place?" Kuhn asked.

"No!" Kino quickly replied. "I am much greater than any Slave and will go on patrol gladly." Kuhn knew how to control people. I had to hide a little smile that was about to jump onto my face.

Kuhn walked in front of me. "Slave Oyja seems to be growing well. She even seems to do better at some things than you, Padawan Kino. Oyja shall accompany you." I was shocked. I never dreamed of such an honor. Kino motioned for me to follow her out of the room.

"Just because he has sent you out with me, you have no right to talk about it. If you do, you'll be punished severely." Kino said and sent me some of her feelings. They were violent and crackled with tension. If I didn't behave, as she wanted me to, I would be dead. Kino and I finally reached her room.

Just looking in her room filled me with awe. Spell books were on a shelf that was made out of an ancient tree said to be located in Leik. I didn't know what Leik was and I didn't want to know. The floor was black with white symbols that were supposed to bring protection. The bed was not very good, but I knew Kino didn't care for the bed, she cared about her work. Even Tenju, I hear, don't have that well of beds. Except for a few.

Kino collected a few magical items and then we left. We walked to the outer regions of the mansion and were out on the streets again. I felt the city to be somehow silenced. I didn't know how. Even Kino looked up tight. Usually she put on an air of calmness, or her version of it. Many Tenju were out and seeming to hurry up on shopping. Most of the time they just lazed around while shopping.

"What's patrol like?" I asked timidly to Kino.

"We just police a part of the city, making sure no one comes in, who isn't suppose to be here. Sometimes it'll be nothing and other times it'll be something big." Kino seemed to sniff the air. "There is a presence of something bad that's going to come here." Kino sniffed the air again. "Someone great is coming but it seems as if he's going to be on the wrong side. I hope we meet him!" Kino was crazy! Meeting someone that has the entire city scared?

"How far do we have to go?" I asked. "If it's far we should get some mode of transportation." She didn't like this, but she agreed and we got on a speeder. The speeder was old and had seen many adventures. I clung on as Kino drove. Finally, we reached the outer layer of the city. The wall between time seemed angry at something and was trying to push through. But something was holding it back. I got an unpleasant feeling from it.

"Now you see why I didn't want to come here. It's as if all my sins are being read out loud. We better prepare for anything." Kino said and got out the objects she had brought. One was a rock that glowed blue and had the symbol of a planet on it. There was also a group of bones and the walking stick. "What did you bring, Slave Oyja?" Kino asked and smiled.

"I brought objects from my own area." I replied and showed her what I had brought. My Rodian skin dagger, a flask of Phoenix tears that always refilled, a stone that exploded into stinging creatures, and a glass shard that would go to any lengths to get to its prey. Kino did seem impressed and didn't question me about my equipment. She seemed as though she was thinking about how to solve a hard problem.

Suddenly, a high shrieking arose from the quiet city. I took out my dagger and Kino her walking stick. That shriek was followed by many others so Kino and I went to go check it out. I was scared, I didn't know what I was going to do. I prepared my mind and muscles. I wanted my mind and body to be one.

The creatures were green and seemed to have a human face with jaws. There were six legs on each side and two pincer like arms sticking out of its neck. They were like insects and seemed very mean to me. One went for Padawan Kino! I let a weak bead of light shoot out of my dagger and distract the creature from getting to Kino. Another of the creatures came to me!

It charged at me but I moved away. It shot out one of its legs at me and blood poured out of my side. It came back for me and I dug the dagger into one of the creature's legs. I rolled over to avoid a further attack. I jumped onto one of its legs and climbed up. On its back I pushed the dagger into its back. It reared up and I almost fell off. I got my balance but then lost it again as another of the creatures tried to bite me. I cut at the creature's face as I fell down.

I felt some bones crack as I fell to the floor. The end was near now. I couldn't escape death, this time. I didn't exactly like Tenju Hell but I didn't condemn it, either. Slave Kiem was here and she wasn't someone to hate. If I died, for real, the mystery of this place would always stay a mystery and nothing else.

Then I saw a huge bolt of black come and kill the creature. Padawan Kino was over me and looked at me with a thoughtful glance. "Kuhn Tenju wants you alive, but you seem to be going over the limits of what a Slave is allowed to do. Kuhn says you're doing better than me!" Kino shouted. "It is not right or fair! You will ruin my chance to become a Tenju! You're just a Slave and can't defeat me!"

"I believe you are mistaken, Kino." I replied and made the stone explode. Stinging creatures then went out to greet Kino while I hid. She easily defeated them, as I had known, and was angrier than before. The embarrassment to be beaten by a Slave must be great. The truth was that I was using magical weapons and couldn't have won in a fair fight.

"I know how to defeat you." Kino said and I started to get the shard to work. It glowed brightly then started to take aim at Kino. "Slave Oyja, you may not fight me!" She said and a second before she finished, the glass shard was after her. She kept it at bay with spells but it couldn't last. I had gotten that glass shard from Liem Tenju.

Liem Tenju was one of the best weapons makers. Even a Tenju would have to try hard to stop it and Kino was only a Padawan. Kino was now doing mind attacks, which seemed to make her weaker. She was falling, slowly but surely. Sweat came down from her forehead as the shard killed her. Kino was still breathing. She was surprised and angry. I protected my mind just as Kino did a hard mind attack on me. I was dizzy but still remained up right to watch her die.

I took out the flask and poured some phoenix tears on my side. It burned somewhat, but the wound was healed. What would Kuhn Tenju think of me now? I would be killed or left out on the streets to fend for myself. A Slave alone is usually one dead.

Author's Note: Liem I got from Liem Neeson, the person who plays Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon is one of my favorite characters. Did you notice in Episode II one of the kids in the Bear Clan was named Liem?


	7. Becoming A Learner

My left leg had healed much from the time of the Acklays. The Tenju that were gathered here didn't much care for any part of my body. They were mad about my killing Padawan Kino. I had tried to explain to them that I was defending my life, but they would have none of it. They valued Kino's life above mine.

Kuhn Tenju, Kino's master, was staring hard at me. His black hair seemed to add to the dangerous look he was wearing. Jake Tenju, the Wookie who had taken my crystal out, was watching me intently. A male Wookie looking at you isn't a very calming sight. Liem Tenju, a weapons maker who was a Yuuzhan Vong, was there in the hopes that he could free me. Iam Tenju; he was the communicator who was a Chadra-Fan, did not seem interested. They all surrounded me, making me feel as if I didn't have a right to even breathe.

"Slave Oyja," Iam Tenju said. "You have murdered a Padawan, making you exceed your position as Slave."

"Tenju," I replied. "I was defending my life. Padawan Kino had betrayed me and I had no choice."

"You should've died!" Kuhn screamed. "You should've died under Kino!"

"I don't see any logic in dying for someone that was trying to kill me. Letting her go lame was not an option. My death by her hands would have come eventually." I replied calmly.

"We still have another area to discuss." Jake Tenju said. "I know you couldn't have made the weapons you used. They are too advanced for you. A Padawan couldn't have made them. Who did you buy them from?"

I realized my answer could harm Liem, a Tenju who had become a dear friend of mine. Tell who did it and I would have one less ally. "I bought them from a weapons maker." I replied.

"We know that!" Iam replied angrily. "Who was the dealer?"

Liem glanced at me, his skull-like face piercing into me. A Vong was a very dreadful character to look at. I wanted to tell the Tenju, but feared the loss of Liem Tenju. "She wishes not to tell, Tenju, let it rest." Liem said.

"Liem," Jake asked. "You are hiding something?"

"No," Liem replied. "I am merely trying to state that you might destroy a dealer's reputation."

"This is the death of a Padawan not any old Slave! A Padawan!"

"But doesn't it seem that Kino might have not been great, being defeated by a mere Slave?" Liem said and they all listened closely. Kuhn was the only one that didn't look interested. "Kino might have been nothing but a test, Master Tenju has been known to do that. Kuhn, have not you yourself stated her strength."

"I admit to Oyja's strength," Kuhn said unwillingly. "But she isn't allowed to step over the border between Slave and Padawan. Stepping over that border is a crime."

"Slave Oyja, leave this room." Iam said and I did so. They would make a final decision as to what became of me. It left me with some fear as I limped out.

The waiting room was a fine dedication to art but my feelings of my situation blurred it. I sat on a chair and waited. Since arriving in Tenju Hell I didn't feel like I fitted in. My independent streak that had helped me before had come back to haunt me. Such strength betraying you shouldn't be allowed to happen. What had happened to me had been the entire definition of a tragedy.

The room was quiet and no sound was to be heard. A painting of a rancor eating another creature showed on the wall. The carpet was pure gold and the floor was silver. There were many spells protecting this place of decision. The room would not allow me to leave, that I knew.

Hours of waiting finally paid off as I went into the other room. Kuhn looked disappointed and said, "I hand you over to Liem Tenju."

Liem beamed and replied, "If you would, Oyja, I would like to take you on as a Padawan." I was speechless, it was an honor. "Defeating a Padawan while being a Slave isn't most people can boast about."

"Yes, I would be honored, Liem Tenju." I bowed and I felt my life was going to change.

The pound reflected a red sunlight. It was my first full day as a Padawan. Liem Tenju had been good to me, giving me a bedroom that reflected the natural world. Pictures of flora and fauna adorned my room. It was a very calming sight.

Liem walked toward the pound with a black cloak and a sword, I bowed down to him. "You have started on a long journey. Long but one that will pay off in the end. You are to learn to become one with time and space. The encounter with the Acklays was just a test. Master Tenju wishes you to become a Tenju."

I dearly hoped Liem was telling the truth. Liem had skinny arms and legs. The worst part was his skull-like face. It seemed hollow and empty. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

Liem smiled and said, "I want you to become a Tenju."

Author's Note: I was thinking of naming one of the Tenju Oy and the other Jake. But I went away from that idea and just kept the name Jake.


	8. The Last Step

"You have proven your worth, Oyja." Liem complimented, after our latest session. I was one of the best fighters in all of Tenju Hell. My power was great and hardly anyone could match up to me. But, I had felt as if I had died, although many would say I had been given new life.

"I feel I have failed." I said.

"Where have you failed?" Liem asked. He put his right hand on my left shoulder. "You have proven yourself very formable. I can't imagine where you have gone wrong. Spells and fighting skills together, can make even the toughest foe tremble." Liem took his hand off of my shoulder.

I looked at the wonderful garden before my eyes. Green bushes with purple roses grew along with yellow grass that had healing properties. Some mats had been placed for meditation purposes. I sat down on one of them. "I have given in, something I had sworn to myself, I would not do. I have been unfaithful to myself." I replied.

Liem sat down beside me. "Sometimes you have to give up what you love the most, to get what is needed." He stared at the sky. "I gave up my previous life to get here. I denied myself and rose to this position. I was embarrassed to be part of a species whom the Force became denied to."

I nodded. "But why give up something that means everything to you? Why deny your soul?" I asked.

"Sometimes, that's the only way to succeed. To win you must give up everything." Liem replied.

"Why was your species denied the Force?"

"We started to become too warlike, so our planet took away our Force sensitivity. I asked a Tenju to restore my power and so I was captured. I then became different and turned into a Tenju." Liem shivered. "Being without the Force is a horrible feeling. It tears at you and you, in turn, start hurting yourself. I wouldn't wish it upon any of my enemies."

I stood up suddenly. " I am not myself! I deny that I am anything living! I have given in and have become nothing!" Liem had a scared look on his face; he knew what was coming. "I deny that I am male or female! I am nothing!"

"You are yourself." Liem replied calmly. "You cannot deny your being. Deny anything you want to, but don't deny yourself."

"I deny my gender, Liem, never again will I pick either male or female. On this I am very clear."

I looked out of my window seeing part of the city, there were many people out at this time, most were Padawans. I was awaiting Slave Kiem. She had started to become more independent and was going to become a Padawan in a couple of days. Kiem had started to do things that were needed but weren't told to her. She had also shown some promise in growing plants.

I heard a knock on my door and was very glad. I opened the door and found Kiem outside. "Come in." But she just stood there for a few moments. "Oh! I'm sorry. I have given up myself to become a Tenju."

Kiem came in, slowly. She sat down on an ice chair that wouldn't melt. No matter how much heat you gave it, it would always stay cold. "I don't see any reason for doing that." She stated.

"I have betrayed myself, Kiem, but I don't want to go backwards. I have been training for many years and don't want to have wasted all of that time." I spread my arms to indicate all of my achievements. "You, yourself, are about to embark on this quest. Would you want to turn back?"

"No." Kiem replied. "I see that you shouldn't give up on a quest." She paused. "What have you been up to, Oyja?"

I smiled, liking the way the conversation was turning. "I have been talking to the plants in the meditation garden. They do have a lot to say. I have talked to them about nature and we have had many good talks."

"Does that make it all worthwhile?" Kiem asked.

I took a book off the shelf, one that was old and nearly ruined. "This is a book of how different aspects of time and space relate to each other. The connector of the two is known as Tas. Knowing the relationships makes everything worthwhile."

"I heard you are to become a Tenju. Is there any special ceremony?"

"There will only be Liem Tenju and a select few others, who can be either Padawans or Tenju. Are you excited about becoming a Padawan?" I asked and Kiem beamed.

"I am glad to be moving up. I'm realizing how bad a Slave's life is. I find I like questioning others, even the ones I love." Kiem stared at me. "How are you going to survive being neither male nor female?"

I looked at the book in my hand. "I will manage."

The lake was deep blue and Liem and Kuhn Tenju, along with Padawan Kiem were with me. I breathed deep, taking in the air. The place we were in was a little used part of the city. Master Tenju had created places like these so people could retreat. But they were only used for special events, like me becoming a Tenju.

I was down on one knee with Liem in front of me. He was holding a wooden staff that was one of my own creations. Its job was to cool the skin and it did it very well. "You have created this. With your own hands you have made it. With magic you have created its strength. What gives you your strength?"

"My strength comes from the border of life and death; time and space; good and evil." I replied.

"With whom do you live for?"

"I live for Master Tenju's sake and give my entire being to him." Liem put the staff on my shoulder and I felt cold air coming through. It felt uplifting.

"You are now Oyja Tenju!" Liem shouted in joy. Kuhn and Kiem also joined in cheering me.


	9. In Power

Kiem came and hugged me and I hugged her back. I was finally a Tenju! All the hard work I had done had finally paid off! I looked over to where the fruits were. The fruits were bright red with dark green strips on them. The baskets that held them were brown. Liem, Kuhn, Kiem, and I walked over to the fruit.

The grass was calm beneath me and I breathed a sign of relief. "What type of fruit is this?" Kiem asked curiously.

"They were created by me." Kuhn said, smiling proudly. "I raised them and I haven't given them any name. Because you really don't have to call them anything." He handed me one.

"The idea for these fruits wasn't created by you." I replied. "They are a symbol of Tas." I pointed to the red portion. "This represents death." I then pointed to the dark green strips. "This represents life, which keeps everything in check."

Liem smiled and patted me on the back. "An excellent observation, Oyja. But they taste wonderful, no matter what the origin was." He took a big bite out of one. Kiem and Kuhn followed.

I placed another in my hand and made it sit on air that I had hardened. The air then turned gray. The fruit and air went over to Kiem. She caught it and took a bite out of it. "So you're training Kiem, Kuhn?" I asked.

"Yes," Kuhn answered. "She has grown much since her becoming a Slave. Kiem is loyal and true."

"You realize she may not always stay that way? She may not always tell the truth."

"I realize that." Kuhn growled. He was still probably upset over my 'betrayal' of Kino. I had since stayed away from Falleens, except when it was necessary for me to come into contact with them. Seeing Kino's face on each one isn't very pleasing to me.

"It's unsettling to see you as neither male nor female." Kiem replied. "I thought it was always good to have a basis in reality. Your base seems totally lost."

I pondered over this. I thought I had a basis, even though it might not be the best one. "My basis is my faith. If I removed my faith I would have nothing. Faith is the basis of everything. It is the basis of trust and love. Without faith we are nothing."

"What about faith in your sexuality? I think you were too afraid of yourself, so you decided to take away your sexuality to be safe." Kiem said.

"My faith in my sexuality is clear. Male or female, it doesn't matter, what matters is what you do. There's a great lake here, don't you guys want to swim?"

"The point of this ceremony is to be calm, not to swim!" Kuhn yelled.

"Come on, Kuhn, we do need to relax. This might be the last time we have to do so." Liem replied and motioned for us all to go to the lake. "I hope none of you mind swimming in your clothes." And with that he jumped in.

I jumped in after him and felt the cool water surrounding me. This was water of the mind and soul, a perfect thing for Master Tenju to do for us. There was some wildlife, but not much. The sand underneath was warm. "I'll race you!" Kiem shouted in joy.

Kiem and I lined up. Then we raced for the other shore. Breaking water felt very good and the air breaking felt even better. We got to the other shore but it was a tie. Kiem and I laughed hard because we had had so much fun.

"I don't know which is better." I said to Kiem. "You or nature. It seems like the two of you go together. It doesn't seem as if you can ever grow apart. You have a power that will be unleashed."

On this shore there were many small flowers and Kiem picked one up. "If we are one then it doesn't matter. Does it?"

"No," I replied. "It doesn't matter. I guess I don't have a decision to make anymore."

I sat in a meditation chamber and thought. I thought about how far I had come. From being Carrie Minaz, I had completely changed into Oyja Tenju. Was it right to give myself up for power? I didn't really want power; I just liked feeling the connection of everything.

The walls of the room were a pale white and seemed to gather sunlight. There was a fountain in the middle that poured out crystal clear water. The floor was made of yellow grass and the whole room felt calm.

I was going to be taken as a Tenju with all the rights. I knew I was going to have to take a Padawan soon, so I could prove my worth. I decided I would look for a Padawan tomorrow. The Padawan would have to be understanding and have a good connection to nature.

I love nature and would hate to train someone that didn't share that respect with me. It would be horrible to have someone that didn't wake up to a cool breeze. Someone was needed that could garden with me. I had an idea for a garden that I was about to get started and I wanted some help.

I went out of the room and saw Liem. He was a great master and I wish I could've stayed with him forever. But things must change; I had to move on. "I am happy to see you like this." Liem said.

"I am honored to have trained under you. I will remember you forever." I promised and we went our different ways.

Author's Note: I am very happy to announce that this is the end of book one. I had a great time writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I want to thank my friend on Neopets who suggested I take my idea onto paper, or its substitute. I also want to thank Nicole and Maya for reading it.


End file.
